One Chance
by Rickashay
Summary: AU It was so long ago that he had last seen her…and there were so many disappointments. How is this person any different? Sess/Rin rated T


Authoress: Rickashay  
>Title: One Chance<br>Genre: Romance  
>Rating: T<br>Universe: AU mention of canon  
>Word Count: 1,506 (err...It may be slightly more than that. I blame you)<br>Warning(s): none  
>Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin (reincarnation), mention of Inuyasha.<br>Summary: It was so long ago that he had last seen her…and there were so many disappointments. How is this person any different?

* * *

><p>Years had been spent searching and yearning for the same feeling he had once before. After nearly five hundred years, reincarnation seemed more and more like a myth and he eventually lost hope entirely of ever finding his soul mate. There was something entirely different when a soul mate was missing and you just knew…she was gone. Sesshomaru could still remember the texture of her hair or the brightness in her eyes, there was just something about those few precious moments that would forever remain in his mind.<p>

He still remembered it all…and she would not.

"Sir? May I take your order?" bright brown eyes peered over the little notebook she carried, smiling gently.

For a second, he could only stare. The hair was cut shorter than his wife's, her waist looking thinner underneath those funky clothes humans wore. But it was the same smile…same look in her eyes. It was beautiful…and something in the back of his head just kept looking over those precious memories, buried underneath five hundred years worth of newer ones. "Yes, I'd like a steak." He handed her the menu. "Rare."

She gave a short bow, still smiling sweetly. "Thank you, sir, would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Water," he folded his napkin, knowing that her eyes were on him.

"Have I seen you before, sir?"

"No, I doubt it." He replied shortly.

"Oh," she frowned, "I'll be here shortly with your food." And she spun on her heel.

Even as he watched her leave and turn the corner, he couldn't help let out a long sigh. It was impossible that now fate had granted him a chance. There had been too many failed times when he had thought he found her, too many it seemed. It had to be impossible. He shifted in his seat, almost wanting to leave just for the sake of not bothering to see her again.

After several minutes, periodically checking his phone and twisting his head to see whether she was coming back, he was rather unnerved by the loud sounds of clattering dishware, appearing to grow more and more irritating at each passing moment. "Sir?" the girl put down his steak in front of him, smiling in that same fashion as she was before.

For a second, all he could do was stare blankly at her. When he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, she quickly stepped away.

_Was it worth the chance? _He fingered the business card in his wallet, knowing the familiar inscription. He could even picture it in his mind, the same picture of him in that ridiculous suit he had been wearing, the tight-lipped smile that looked more like a grimace than anything else, but Inuyasha had insisted it made him look less threatening.

_Should I? _There was always the possibility that this was not Rin, more than a possibility considering all the time he had wasted on people that appeared to be like Rin…but weren't. He had thought that there would have been a moment very similar to when they had first met five hundred years ago, bruises and all, the goofy smile but the same kindness he was shown by her. Perhaps…it wasn't going to be quite like that.

When the waitress appeared again, he gave a rather discreet sniff in her direction. She properly thought it was in disdain but it was actually to get a better smell for her scent. It was flowery. Not quite the same as Rin, who always smelled like forests and the freshly sprinkled dew that always appeared early in the morning. That could have been to the fact that she lived mainly in the forests with him.

It could be…_is it worth the risk? _Just for a moment, he could feel the stirrings of his heart…but it was so long ago. There was a chance that this was a completely different Rin, who would never love a person like him. But…there was this sense of familiarity.

She brought the bill to him and he could feel the business card in his hand, fingers brushing against it as he pulled out his wallet._Yes…_and he placed it directly on top of the credit card. Only a few moments later, she was back and taking it away.

Now all there was left to do was wait and break down that wall of disappointment.

* * *

><p>Rin smiled brightly when she saw the business card on top of the credit card. Not because it was rather a sweet thing to do or anything like that, but because her heart practically sang with joy. There was something about the man, the flare of <em>something<em> in his golden eyes, the strands of silver that feel from his shoulders, and the strangeness in his appearance…

But it was something that set him off from anyone else.

She tapped it against her mouth thoughtfully, eyes darting around to make sure no one saw and put it securely in her bra. She didn't exactly have any pockets to hold it in and it wouldn't get lost there. She'd look at it later, but for now, she needed to clean up that table the man was in.

When Rin did arrive home, she was nursing sore feet and sighed softly as she plopped down on her couch. Reaching inside her bra, she pulled out the business card and flipped it over to look at the picture. A grimaced face, someone not used to smiling, but trying anyway just to look nicer. She had rather liked his frowning face or the lack of smile; it made him look like someone from those old photographs when people never smiled, just to look more serious.

_Sesshomaru Takashi,_

_What an odd name…_She thought, flipping the card over and biting her lip. For a moment, she just stared at the phone number and contemplated. It had happened before, someone that gave her a phone number who she had waited on but…never someone she actually thought she'd be interested in. Usually the ones that asked were either way too old or too…snobbish. This person had been snobbish, probably seven or eight years older than her…but he was interesting.

_Sesshomaru…_and something sparked in her mind.

She sighed and placed the card on her small coffee table. She'd think about it tomorrow, after she had a nice, long bath.

* * *

><p>The next day was more of the same, except she ended up walking to classes instead of serving people. She had earlier put the business card in her purse, just to contemplate it whenever she was given a chance, mainly just staring at it during English class when their teacher droned on and on about Shakespeare.<p>

When she was given a lunch break between classes, she had picked a local restaurant that she had always frequented. She merely sat and ate her ham sandwich while the business card gazed up at her. There was something there…something in her heart that called out to her to just _try_. She hadn't dated since high school and this was her chance.

Flipping open the phone, she dialed the phone number on the back. It rang, once…twice…until finally, "This is Sesshomaru Takashi's office, may I take a message for you?"

"Hello, this is Rin. I was a waiter where Mr. Takashi visited and he had left…his business card. I was h-,"

"One moment please." The person interrupted.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at his secretary, impatiently holding out his hand. "I believe I will take care of this call, Miss."<p>

For a moment, she just stared at him in surprise. It was rather lucky that he had happened to be coming from a business meeting and had overheard the phone call.

_This is the chance…_and his mouth down-turned into a frown. Immediately she gave a timid squeak and handed the phone to him. "Hello, this is Sesshomaru speaking." He said clearly, inwardly wincing at the buzzing in his ears from the phone.

"Oh…h-hi. I was wondering if there was a particular reason why you had given me the business card?" she said hurriedly.

"It was the general idea to leave it to you." Sesshomaru gave a thin smile, ignoring the confused look in his secretary's face. "What was your name?"

"Rin…Rin Sato."

He nearly laughed out loud. "My plan was hoping you would call and see whether you would go on a…_date _with me?" even as he said this…he thought he sounded ridiculous. But that was what the humans did…dating.

"I'd love to. Maybe coffee or something?"

"Yes, give me a moment and I will give you my schedule. I will call you back in a moment." Sesshomaru gave a pointed look at his secretary and closed the phone. "Give me the number of this phone and leave it on my desk. Clear up Friday, around lunchtime, for me." And he walked away, waiting.

_It was their chance…_

In the little restaurant, Rin grinned down at her phone.

They just needed to take it and ignore the mutters of doubts in their heads.

Nearly ten minutes later…the phone made a bleep noise, a sign that someone had sent her a text.

_Next Friday,_

_12:00pm._

_The coffee shop at -_

A/N This is unbeta'd, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know! Thank you so much and look forward to the next chapter soon!


End file.
